Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, touch sensor panels, joysticks, touch screens, and the like. Touch sensitive devices, in particular, have become popular as input devices to computing systems due to their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch sensitive devices can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel can be positioned in front of a display screen so that the touch-sensitive surface covers the viewable area of the display screen, and a cover glass or cover material can be positioned in front of the touch sensor panel for protection. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the cover glass or cover material using a finger, stylus or other object. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel. A computing system can interpret the touch event, in accordance with the display screen appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Touch sensor panels can be implemented as an array of pixels formed discretely on a transparent substrate, where multiple drive lines (e.g. rows) cross over and are separated from multiple sense lines (e.g. columns) separated by a dielectric material and/or one or more transparent substrates. Alternatively, to achieve thinner touch sensitive devices, the drive and/or sense lines can be formed on the back of a cover glass or cover material. The drive lines and sense lines can be routed to a flex circuit in border areas of the touch sensor panel, and artwork can be disposed on the cover glass or cover material in the border areas to prevent the routing traces from being seen by the user. However, disposing the artwork on the cover glass or cover material can lead to poor registration accuracy due to the alignment of the artwork to the cover glass or cover material edge, long manufacturing times due to the slow, piece-to-piece process, and possible degradation of layers in the touch sensor panel stackup.